


Case File 52254016

by Artemis3737



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 500 words, Almost a deathfic, Angst, Cliffhangers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3737/pseuds/Artemis3737
Summary: Mac is willing to die for Jack. He is so close to proving this.**NOT A DEATHFIC, Y'ALL**





	Case File 52254016

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this instead of sleeping. A bunch of Kudos to the person who makes sense of the Case File number. Enjoy?

The sun rose for the final time in Angus MacGyver’s life. He admired the rich colors blending together, painting an even prettier picture for the world to see. In a sense, Jack and Mac were like the sunset. They were both brilliant colors that could outshine any single thing on the Earth, but together, they formed darkness. An unstoppable force that could destroy anything.

 

Despite this, the way that the partners _clicked_ , Mac put his sunglasses on and drove to the meeting point. He walked out of his car and into the building, facing the man he had hoped to never see again. The last place Mac saw him was at the coordinates 52°25'59.6"N 40°16'33.6"E. It was in the Dobrinsky District in Russia. Most people would have said he has an eidetic memory, but he memorized the address in hopes of being able to forget the event that took place.

 

He cannot forget the event, though, because that is the reason of why Jack is being held against his will. The person he had dragged down to the ground, the person he’d punched, the person he’d hated for weeks, was now his brother. It wasn’t because of the camaraderie that they had shared, but because he _never left._ He kept him out of his head, told him he was not pathetic or useless, but the most important thing on Earth.

 

The man’s strong Russian accent boomed through the abandoned Army recruitment center. _How Poetic._ “You’re here early.”

 

Mac closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Admitting what he was doing out loud would make this real. And this couldn’t be real.

 

The man eyed him, “I see you are not talkative, eh?”

 

Mac took off his sunglasses and kneeled. As long as Jack was safe, he could do this. He _had_ to do this. For Jack’s family _and_ Jack. They were probably the only reason he got through the Sandbox. And life.

 

The man took out his phone and showed a video of Jack. He was restrained, yes, but he was in the Phoenix underground parking lot. As soon as he… After this was finished, the TAC agents could get him from the van. If they didn’t wait, well, there would be no Los Angeles.

 

The icy stare sent his way from the man prompted him to speak his final words. To Jack. _I can do this._ “Jack, I know we don’t do any Hallmark stuff, but I love you, man. Without you, I wouldn’t be on this Earth today. I know that might not seem like much, but it is the whole world to me. So, thank you. Don’t do anything stupid. If you’re bored, figure out Case File 52254016; I made the puzzle just for you. Have a good life, Jack Dalton. See you on the other side.”

 

A tear rolled down his cheek.

 

A shot echoed in the building, but it wasn’t from the man.

 

_Riley Davis stood in the doorway._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have a guess with the Case File Number? Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
